


I Always Fight Dirty

by HalloweenBae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Mike Dodds' beautiful body, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Rosa eyes Dodds and can't help herself.





	I Always Fight Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dirty things I want to do to Mike: Rosa does them for me:)

The man across the bar caught her eye as Jake started telling her a story about Amy. His hair was thick and black, his posture straight and practiced. If he wasn't a cop, he was at least ex-military. Rosa had seen dozens of men in uniform try to blend in with the civilian crowd, and this guy was just as awkward as the rest of them.

"So now I guess I have to drink more water. I don't know." Jake smiled sheepishly before drinking his beer. 

"Uh huh," she whispered, sizing up this stranger. She chugged her beer along with Jake, turning her body toward him to be less obvious. 

"Hey, isn't that the guy whose nose you broke last year at the hand to hand combat training?" Jake nodded to the handsome man and raised his eyebrows. 

"Didn't notice." She faced her friend. 

"You didn't notice Clark Kent giving you the sexy eyes?" He pursed his lips and tilted his head. 

"Sexy eyes?" She rose her eyebrows and then stole another glance. 

Good God, he was hot. He looked like one of those big fucking football players that always asked to borrow your pencil in high school. His shoulders were almost as broad as Terry's. His veins popped out of his arms like they were threatening to burst through his skin. Oh, and his face wasn't bad, either. 

"Weird. I should go talk to him." She finished her beer. "You know, to say sorry for breaking his nose." 

"Mmmm... Okay." Jake smiled awkwardly. 

"Don't wait up." She punched Jake in the shoulder and walked away. 

Rosa made her way through the crowd of loud and happy people before she stopped in front of him. His profile was strong and intense, his gray eyes contrasting against his pale white skin. 

"Sorry I broke your nose." She leaned against the bar and watched the basketball game in the corner. 

"Detective Diaz?" He took a sip of his Bud Light and turned on his stool. He was even more attractive up close. 

"Maybe." She let out half a smile and took another drink. "Why were you staring at me? You want a rematch?" 

Rosa had never been attracted to someone like him before; someone so... basic. She normally fell for guys who were a little darker, and a lot more unstable. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but something about him made her want to touch him; to rip his shirt off right then and there. She wanted to smack that perfectly beautiful face of his and have him toss her over his shoulder. 

"A rematch would imply that it was a fair fight to begin with." He stood up. 

"Hmm..." she faced him and looked him up and down. Jesus Christ, his chest was about to rip those poor little buttons off of his shirt. 

"Unfair for you, or unfair for me?" She stepped forward, setting her beer on the counter. She tried not to stare at his chest as it heaved up and down, but it was pretty distracting. The smell of his cologne hit her nostrils as she got close to him, forcing her to bite her lip. Keep it together, Rosa; you're a badass, remember? 

He smiled and set his beer down behind her, bringing his lips close to hers. "It was supposed to be a demonstration, I wasn't expecting you to fight dirty." 

"I always fight dirty." She stared into his eyes as her body started to heat up. 

"Always?" He stepped even closer, the tip of his shoes touching hers. 

"Always." She couldn't help herself anymore. She looked back down at his chest and touched his shirt. She gripped it in her fist and pulled him into her. "Meet me out back." 

She let go of him and chugged the rest of her beer. She slammed a five dollar bill on the counter and started for the back of the bar. 

The man followed quickly behind her and let the heavy door swing shut behind him. He scanned the back alleyway for her before he felt her grab his shoulders and shove him against the wall. 

"Wow, you're aggressive." He whispered before she kissed him. 

Rosa pressed her body against his and relished in his warmth. She grabbed his hair at the base of his neck and kissed his mouth, needing that contact more than ever. 

"I told you, I always fight dirty." She smiled and licked his lips, kissing her way down to his well-defined chin. She felt his heart beating against hers as she tasted his beautiful glowing skin. She pulled his head down so she could reach his ear, and tugged on it with her teeth. She traced her tongue up and down it's length before taking it in her mouth, drawing out a low moan from him. 

"Wait." He pulled away from her. 

"What?" She stopped. 

"Anybody could see us out here." 

"I know." She smiled. "That's the fun of it." She went in to kiss him again. 

"We're cops, and my father..." 

"Ugh." Rosa rolled her eyes. Had she made a mistake? 

"My car's just down the block." He grabbed her waist. 

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to his car.

They climbed into the back seat of his SUV and locked the door. She grabbed his shoulders again and laid him on his back. She took off her leather jacket and straddled his hips as it fell to the floor. She licked her lips as she looked him over. 

"You're so fucking hot." She whispered. She ripped his shirt apart, sending his buttons flying across the back seat. 

"So are you." He moved his hands to the hem of her pants and unbuttoned them. He unzipped the front and slid the leather down her hips. He kept tugging until she lifted up and helped him push them down to her ankles. 

"Why don't you come over here and sit on my face?" He instructed as she kicked her boots and pants off. 

What did he just say? Did he just tell her what to do? Did this white boy actually have some dominance after all? She smiled and climbed on top of his shoulders.

She lowered her hips onto his face and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. She looked down as he glared up at her, his eyes creasing with a smile.

"Oh," she sighed out loud. She breathed in deep as he pulled the wetness from her entrance up to her clit with his nose before licking her up and down. Now she remembered why she was always attracted to men with big noses; it was like an extra tool when they were going down on you.

She swayed her hips front and back as his strong hands made their way up to her ass. Their massive size almost dwarfed her lower body as he pulled her into him. He licked and sucked, making as much noise as possible as he looked into her eyes. 

"Good boy." Rosa praised, gripping his hair even tighter as she moved in rhythm with his mouth. If she had any idea that he was this skilled, she would have broken his nose years ago. 

She closed her eyes as he began to flick her clit with his tongue, moving one hand in between her legs. She moaned as he teased her entrance, sliding two massive fingers inside of her. His fingers went deeper than half the men's cocks she's had inside of her. She could only imagine how big he actually was down there. 

His mouth quickened as his fingers went deeper, her wetness dripping down the sides of his face. She knew she could easily come like this, drowning this poor Sergeant in her juices, but she wanted more. She wanted to explore every inch of this mountain of a man.

She let go of his hair and reluctantly pulled herself off of his mouth. His face was glistening with her, his mouth smug with satisfaction. She smirked and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She licked around his mouth, cleaning up remnants of herself like a hungry cat.

She moved her body down, making a wet trail on his chest and stomach as she did so. She splayed his shirt open and ran her hands over his chest. She grabbed his chin and pushed his head up to face the car door.

She sucked on his ear again, pulling it down and letting it bounce back into place before she tasted the skin on his neck, clavicle, and shoulder. She pulled his shirt off of his arms and threw it on top of her leather jacket. Good God his arms were massive, too. 

She raked her nails up his arms and shoulders as she kissed his chest, giving him goosebumps. His pecs were tight and taught, his tiny nipples erect and begging for attention. She obliged the unspoken need and circled his nipple with her tongue before biting down. 

"Oh my God." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Rosa continued sucking on his bud as her hands made their way to the button of his jeans. She undid them quickly and slid her fingers underneath his pants and underwear. She took his nipple in her teeth and pulled hard before letting it go. 

"Ouch." He said under his breath, looking down. 

She rose her eyebrows in a playful manner, kissing her way down the center of his chest and abdomen. Her kisses became sloppier as her mouth got closer to his pubic zone. She ripped the fabric down his hips as he lifted them up, revealing his erection. 

He was a fucking mammoth. How did he even fit that in his pants? How could he walk? Or run? Or do anything? She blinked three times as she stared at him; not exactly sure what to do. Her grips remained tight on his pants as her mouth fell open in shock. It was towering over her, twitching in anticipation as the fate of its function lay in her hands.

She forced the stiff cloth the rest of the way down his legs and kissed tiny pecks around his dick without actually touching it. She moved her hands back up to his pecs and drug her nails down his thorax, drawing tiny droplets of blood from his abdomen. 

"Ah!" He hissed, arching his back. His eyes widened as he looked down at her with excitement. "You're crazy." 

"You have no idea." She smirked and licked the blood off her fingernails.

She ran her palms over the scratches she created and slid her hands between his legs. She tickled the spot between his balls and his asshole, avoiding his erection at all costs. 

This man was probably used to getting whatever he wanted. All he had to do was drop his father's name, and people paved the way for him. He probably ate at the best restaurants in New York, got his suits from the finest tailors, and came whenever he wanted inside a number of bleach blonde white girlfriends. Well, not if Rosa had anything to do with it; not tonight. 

She took his testicles her hand and juggled them lightly before stroking his shaft with the other. 

"Jesus," he sighed, lifting his hips up to her.

She massaged his balls at a slow and steady rate before leaning forward and licking the tip of his shaft. The few drops of precum were salty and sweet, making her want to take all of him in her mouth. As if that were possible. 

Instead, she decided to climb back on top of him. She let go of his balls, keeping her grip tight on his thick, pulsating shaft. She lowered herself onto him just enough to have him press against her clit. She rocked into him, stroking him up and down as she moved him back and forth from her dripping wet clit to her ass as his glans sent bursts of electricity through her core. 

"Oh, Diaz," his mouth slacked open. He moved his hands to her ass as she rode his tip, squeezing her cheeks as she used him like a toy.

"Fuck." She whispered, riding him faster as she felt herself getting close. She closed her eyes as bursts of pleasure began to shoot up into her stomach. She wanted to delay his orgasm, to show him who's boss, but she knew she would kick herself if she didn't let someone as big as him inside of her. 

She moaned loudly as she sat on top of him, his entire length filling her slowly. Inch by veiny inch, his cock stretched her walls to capacity. His balls finally hit her labia and she grabbed a tuft of hair. 

"Oh my God!" She yelled, riding him faster. She pulled his hair and bounced on him at an increasing pace. The sound of her slamming against his drenched balls made her even more turned on. Her breath became shallow and quick; inaudible sounds escaping her lips as his penetration caused her to convulse. His girth sent fire through her veins and lighting bolts to the tips of her toes. 

"Oh!" She slapped his face as she climaxed all over him, soaking the leather seats. She squeezed tightly as she pulled up and down on his shaft, massaging him with her orgasm. 

His eyes were wide with confusion and arousal. Did she just slap him? Did he like it? He touched the reddened area where her hand met his face and looked at her.

She bit her lip and continued to ride him, making him forget about the sting on his face. Her moans were loud and whiny, bringing him close to finishing inside her tight, wet walls. 

"I'm going to come." He whispered, pounding deep inside of her. 

"You are?" She slapped his hands and slid off of him. 

"Wh...what?!" He couldn't take any more of this. 

Rosa smiled and moved down his body. She could tell he was only seconds away from coming, and she wanted to watch every second of it. She took his cock in her hand and squeezed, pulling up in a slow, twisting motion as he moaned like a wild animal. 

"That's it," she whispered, licking him from the base to the tip. "That's a good boy." She smiled as he twitched in her hand, his hot white liquid shooting out onto his stomach. 

"Holy shit!" He gasped, her grip still pulling the last bit of come out of him. 

She grinned and licked up all the come off his body, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time. She kissed his hips after making sure he was clean, and sat up next to him. 

"That was a good re-match. Safe to say that I won, again." She bent over and found her underwear and pants. 

"Re-match?" He let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Yeah." She smiled and pulled her clothes back on. 

"Right." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his destroyed shirt on the floor. "You definitely won."


End file.
